


The Lesser Of Two Evils

by Catbunblue302



Series: Whump for Bunnies [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Collars, Gen, One Shot, Restraints, Sad Ending, Whump, Whumptober 2020, but its offscreen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catbunblue302/pseuds/Catbunblue302
Summary: The RED team is captured by a team masquerading as the BLUs. Engineer gets to decide which one of his friends die.(Now updated to have proper spacing between the paragraphs)
Series: Whump for Bunnies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949197
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	The Lesser Of Two Evils

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first one I wrote so its a little short.

“Choose laboureur.”

Engineer didn’t want to.

“Choose or they all die.”

He didn’t know which Spy this was. It certainly wasn’t his Spy, his Spy had been captured with the rest of his team and thrown into a cell. And it wasn’t the BLU Spy, even though he was wearing his colors. This new Spy had a different accent than the other two, still French but different. And this Spy was brutal and impatient.

The snake hit him and he felt hot blood run from his nose. He lost his balance and would’ve fallen had the Spy not grabbed him by the chain connected to a collar around his neck and yanked.

“You have a minute.”

Engineer was a smart man. He knew little about this new Spy but he believed him when he said he’d kill all of them. He couldn’t get out of it. He’d begged and pleaded that if someone had to die let it be him but the Spy had denied him. So if he didn’t want all of his friends to die he’d have to choose one of his friends to die.

His Spy was out, Engineer had no doubt that if someone could get them free it was the sneaky frenchman. Medic was out too, his team might need medical attention. Thinking of them objectively made it easier, made it possible to ignore the fact he was killing a friend. Sniper and Heavy knew how to survive and sustain themselves in the wilderness and Pyro could make a fire out of anything. Which left Scout, Soldier and Demo.

“Trois… deux…”

“Soldier.” Engineer said quickly.

The Spy patted his cheek mockingly and left.

He’d killed Soldier.

He’d killed passionate, friendly, good-hearted Soldier for good.

If they got out of this he didn’t think he could live with himself.

Engineer slumped in the corner of his cell, using the time alone to try and figure out the complex lock on the collar around his neck. It didn’t take him long to work it out and discover that it was impossible to get at with only the one hand, his gunslinger having been taken upon capture.

Without something to focus on memories of Soldier crept into his mind. He remembered how Soldier had found a box of kittens one time and spent every spare minute taking care of Private Boots, Whiskers, and Socks until they were old enough to be adopted. He remembered that one time last Fourth of July Soldier had insisted on painting everyone’s nails with the American flag, right down to all the stars. There was more paint on their fingers and on the table than on their nails by the time he was finished but he’d looked so proud of himself. He remembered how pure and genuine Soldier’s smile was. He started to cry in great ugly sobs.

A sharp clang against the floor startled him awake. Engineer jumped and struggled to get to his feet, stepping on the chain and nearly choking himself in the process. On the floor was Soldier’s helmet and the class patch off his jacket.

“So ingénieur,” The slimy coward purred. “Who’s next?”

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write in Engineer accidentally inhaling the blood from his nosebleed but I couldn't find a place to put in it. :(


End file.
